It would be simple
by tragicromance
Summary: What if Bella had acted on her feelings for Jacob sooner? Short Jacob/Bella. OneShot.


**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Twilight, or anything Twilight related characters, etc. I WISH I did, but I do not. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.

_Okay so...this is my first attempt at Twilight fanfiction. Please be nice :P I've wanted to write this for a long time. It's one of my favourite parts of the books. _

_Enjoy _

...

It would be simple. There would be no questions asked tonight…

The truck slowly came to a stop outside my dark house. Jacob cut the engine, and then pulled me close to him, wrapping his arms around me. I didn't mind. When he held me like that, I almost felt as if…as if I were whole again. Almost…

We sat there together in the dark, his cheek gently resting on the top of my hair. He felt so incredibly warm…would it be so wrong, for me to do what I was thinking of doing? Would it be so wrong for me to try and fill the gaping hole _he_ had left in me…if only for one night? He was still _my_ Jacob. Still my sun…even if those days of visiting him in La Push and working on the motorbikes did seem like a lifetime ago…I needed him. Now, more than ever before.

He would understand that. He would understand that it might not ever happen again. That it wouldn't mean what he would want it to mean. I would make him understand. In my heart I knew that no matter what I said to him, he would go along with it. He would not push me away from him. He would not stop kissing me, despite my warnings that I didn't know what I was doing…I just needed him tonight.

Somehow, Jacob seemed to notice my intense thinking. He knew me so well

"Is something wrong Bells?" he stroked my hair gently. I was suddenly hyper-aware of his presence…aware of every place where his incredible body touched mine. His bare chest was so warm under my fingertips. Turning my head slightly so that I was facing him in the truck, I leant forward and pressed my cold lips to his warm, bare shoulder. There was no backing out now.

"I…I need you Jacob." I whispered, still not looking him in the eyes, for fear of the response I would get.

He didn't answer for a long moment. Then, with an absolutely unreadable expression on his face, he shifted me so that I was sitting on his lap, his arms still wrapped tightly around me. Finally, with unexpected caution, he put his hand to the nape of my neck…leant forward…and softly pressed his lips to mine. This was not the kiss I would have anticipated from Jacob. It was careful, gentle…as if he wasn't quite sure if it was really happening, and afraid it would be over far too soon.

Eventually he moved his kisses to my neck…and he had progressed a lot further southward before I stopped him.

"Jacob?" I whispered.

"Bells?" his voice came out in a throaty gasp.

I suddenly remembered the empty house sitting right in front of us. Charlie was with Billy and the Clearwaters at the hospital. "Do you want to come inside with me?" I asked, certain that the smile on my face was obvious. I didn't even hear his answer. The next thing I remember, Jacob was carrying me up the stairs to my bedroom. I felt so safe in his arms. He gently lay me down on the bed, obviously trying not to be too forceful. Forceful was in Jacob's nature these days, so I knew he was trying especially hard, just for me. I had never felt this kind of passion before…not really. Never before had I been able to be so incredibly close to someone. To be able to touch and kiss every inch of their body, without being told I was overestimating their self-restraint. There were no boundaries I could accidentally cross.

With the window open, I should have been freezing. But Jacob's intense heat covering me took care of that. His hands eventually, but slowly, moved to the buttons of my shirt. He undid them easily and quickly removed the 

shirt, throwing it to the other side of the room. I didn't feel embarrassed when he removed my pants or carefully pulled off my bra. This was Jacob. I was completely comfortable with him.

Our kisses became more and more passionate. His large, warm hands cupped my breasts and rubbed my nipples, causing me to moan his name loudly. He leant forward and took one of them in his mouth. Licking it , sucking it. I felt like screaming in pleasure. "I _want _you Jacob…I want you right now!" I moaned in his ear. His naked body pressed against mine and I could feel how hard he was. Painfully slowly, Jacob slipped off my underwear. "Bells, are you sure about this?" I pulled him closer to me in response. "Yes Jacob…I need you inside of me." I said quietly, meaning every word.

Finally, Jacob positioned himself and slowly thrust his huge cock into me…it was slightly uncomfortable at first, but after not too long I was screaming at him to go faster and harder. Faster and faster he pumped in and out of me, licking my hard nipples at the same time, knowing it would bring me over the edge. He screamed my name, and we came together…our bodies writhing against each other.

We were both breathing heavily as he pulled out of me. I thought it was over, until I felt his tongue gently licking the inside of my thigh…_so_ close to where I really wanted it to be. "_Please _Jacob…"I begged, moving so that his face was right where I needed it to be. I heard him laugh, just before I felt his tongue, not as hot as the rest of his body, slip inside of me. I groaned in frustration as his tongue moved around inside of me. Eventually he started licking my clit…and I almost screamed. His tongue was driving me crazy…

Suddenly he stopped, pulling away from me far too quickly. For a moment I was confused, even hurt…then I heard the click of the front door being unlocked.

"Crap! I didn't think he'd be home tonight!" I told Jacob, who looked like he would soon be facing execution. "Quick, get in the closet!"

Now Jacob was smiling. He pulled on his pants, picked up the various items of our clothing from the room and was inside the closet before I could blink twice. With a jolt of horror I realized I was still naked. I heard an infectious laugh from the closet as a pair of sweats and a large t-shirt flew at me out of nowhere.

"Bella, honey?"

As quickly as humanly possible I pulled the clothes on and inched under my blankets.

"Yeah dad?" I was sure my fast breathing would give me away.

"I just wanted to let you know I'll be staying at the hospital tonight, with Billy and the Clearwaters." he looked so sad, I almost felt guilty for doing something so stupid, on today of all days.

"That's fine dad. You okay?"

"Yeah. You going to be okay here without me?"

I nodded, and without another word he closed the door. Within a few minutes the front door locked again and I heard the police cruiser slowly head away from the house.

I was still closing my eyes, in case Charlie came back, when I felt the bed sink slightly – under Jacob's weight of course. He crawled under the blankets with me, and I shuddered as his warmth spread over me. It was amazing 

how much I had missed him…yet I still feared the nightmares that plagued me each night would come…and if they did, I didn't want Jacob to bear witness to them.

"Jacob…I…" I started, but he interrupted me by effortlessly turning me so that I was facing him.

"No chance Bells, I'm not leaving you…I'll be here as long as I think you need me here."

With that in mind, I fell asleep with the strong arms of my werewolf around me. No, not my werewolf…my sun…

_My _Jacob…


End file.
